Child of Time
by Luckyladybird
Summary: When Rose looked into the TARDIS it triggered something inside her to make a early appearance ... A baby! What would the new series be like if the whole way through there was a year old little girl named Poppy? Read and Rewiew :D
1. Prologue

**Hey, I'm editing all these chapters they'll still be the same story just a bit better =]**

Prologue

Rose Tyler never thought about having kids, her boyfriends were never the pick of the gene pool. Then she went travelling with a 900-year-old alien, which complicated things even more. But add one Captain Jack Harkness and his love of Hyper-Vodka's and well things change.

And that brings this us to the beginning of a rather strange story, with the young Rose Tyler looking into the heart of the TARDIS and the light of the vortex that engulfed her. The whole of time and space was at her fingertips but as the TARDIS spun through time Rose was distracted. She could see something that surprised her more than anything. A baby growing quickly inside her, and much quicker than normal because of the vortex. Within minutes her stomach had swelled to what looked like the stomach of a woman about to give birth and a wave of nauseating pain swept over her then nothing, the vortex had taken over and they had reached their destination.

----------------

The doors of the TARDIS swung open and the Doctor carried Rose through the threshold and into the TARDIS, he laid her down, walked to the console, flipped some switches and they departed.

As the Doctor went to flick another switch he heard a strange gurgling noise he looked down and saw for the first time his daughter.

As he bent down to see the small child he felt somewhat pleased with him self, he had had his suspicious that Rose might have been pregnant and this had most definitely confirmed his suspicions.

She was a small baby with matted brown hair with bright hazel eyes, bright red cubby cheeks and a huge happy grin on her face.

"I guess the vortex sped your growth up quite a lot" the Doctor tickled her tummy then stood back up and flicked another switch as he did Rose woke up

"What happened?" she asked

"Don't you remember?" He replied mildly surprised

"It's like... there was this singing..."

"That's right! I sang a song and the Daleks ran away."

"I was at home... no, I wasn't, I was in the TARDIS, and... and there was a baby"

"Yep" he replied "this baby, our baby" he reached down to where she was and held her tightly.

Rose looked shocked and placed her hand on her stomach she realised her bump was gone, she took the baby from the Doctor, dumfound as the baby playfully tugged on her hair.

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor laughed "I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona - not the city Barcelona, the planet. You'd love it. Fantastic place - they've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny!"

"Then, why can't we go?"

"Maybe you will. And maybe I will. But not like this."

A surge of pain ran thought him and he fell slightly.

"Doctor!" Rose cried

"Stay away!"

"Doctor, tell me what's going on."

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that!" he tried to joke about it but the pain was still there ringing throughout his voice "every cell in my body's dying."

"Can't you do something?"

"Yeah, I'm doing it now! Time Lords have this little trick; it's... sort of a way of cheating death. Except... It means I'm gonna change. And I'm not gonna see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face… Rose before I go"

"Don't say that" she shook her head

"Rose do me one favour call her Poppy. I like that name, I don't know if I'll like it next time. And I just wanna tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And d'you know what? So was I."

And suddenly he was thrown backwards his arms spread and was engulfed by a bright golden light. And his hair grew longer and changed to brown, his face changed and he became slimmer but he was wearing the same clothes but a different man.

Rose just stared at the man before her he was flicking switches on the console as if nothing ever happened he wasn't the Doctor was he?

As she thought about it Poppy began to squirm, The Doctor seemed to notice too because he stopped what he was doing and scooped up Poppy right from under Rose's nose.

He held her and arms length and it was like someone had sped up a clock.

Poppy began to grow taller her hair grew longer and she got a bit heavier and she aged to look like that of a one year old.

"Must be some residual energy from the vortex" he gave Poppy back to Rose, flicked some switches pulled some leavers that made the TARDIS judder considerably and then jumped out the door before you could even think to say stop.


	2. Christmas!

**:D**

Rose pulled her denim jacket from the railings and wrapped it around Poppy, who gurgled with joy, she placed Poppy on her hip, pushed open the door and looked out in search of where they were and where The Doctor was. Fortunately, she didn't have to look far.

"What happened is he alright," Rose asked looking at the Doctor, who was collapsed on the floor.

"I don't know he just keeled over. Wait who is he where's The Doctor."

"That him right in front of you that's The Doctor," she answered.

"What d'you mean, "That's the Doctor"? Doctor who?" Jackie asked, "And why do you have a baby?"

Everyone turned to look at Poppy who was making gurgling noises and playing with Rose's hair.

"Well she's my baby of course."

"Your what?" Jackie shouted,

"My baby. Don't shout mum you'll scare her." Rose said looking down at Poppy who was starting to cry, "Oh don't cry Poppy Granny didn't mean it." Rose cooed. "Hold her a minute mum while we get him inside." She said walking over to Jackie, but as she got near her Poppy began to wail again and tried to hide from Jackie.

"Oh it's ok Poppy I won't hurt you," Jackie whispered.

"Mum can you carry The Doctor for me?" Rose pleaded.

"Ok" she nodded "But if I do anything to my back I'm holding you responsible."

**:D**

Poppy sat in the middle of the floor playing with Jackie's keys when Rose came in and scooped her up, as she did the denim jacket that was wrapped around her fell of.

"Mum what are we going to do she need's something to wear, and nappies, and cream, and we need a pram." Rose said the panic rising in her vice. "What will people say if I go outside, they'll think I'm a bad mother?"

"Don't worry. You remember Sarah who you went to school with. Well last year she had a little girl, but the chap she was living with did drugs so she moved back in with her mum down stairs. Wait here and I'll see if I can borrow some stuff." Jackie said walking to the door. "Oh hi Mickey." She said as she walked out the door.

"Hey Rose do you want to go shopping in town." He said looking down at Poppy crawling around with no clothes on, "can't you cover her up." He asked.

"Nope, not until mum gets back." She said smiling. Poppy looked up at Mickey with curiosity she crawled over and looked at him, "no Daddy" she said firmly,

"Nope, I'm Mickey" he said crouching to her level,

"Mickey." She repeated slowly.

"Yep that's right."

Then she turned to Rose and said "Mummy." Then she looked around and said "Daddy?"

"Daddy's not in here." Rose said.

"Want Daddy."

Rose picked her up and led her to the room where the Doctor was, she walked over and put Poppy onto the bed. "Daddy!" she said pointing to him. She crawled up, sat on his chest, and watched him puzzled.

"A little help please," cried Jackie from outside the door, but Rose didn't move. "Ok I'll do it myself," she said as Mickey opened the door. "Here take this in the living room," she said pushing the pram to Mickey with about four bags attached to it.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Jackie asked Rose.

"She knows there's something wrong." She said watching Poppy.

"How could she? She's only a baby."

"Well maybe being The Doctor's kid makes her smarter." She said walking forward and picking her up, Poppy began to fuss and whine, "Come on we're going to dress you up and then you can see daddy again."

**:D**

Poppy sat in the living room floor wearing a pink flower print dress with a white long-sleeve cardigan, and playing with Jackie's keys again. She looked up to see Jackie taking away the white Christmas tree, "No" she cried.

"Wait I've got another one." She said carrying it away. "Look at this Poppy." Jackie called carrying in a big green Christmas tree. "Isn't it good?" she put it in front of her. Poppy shook her head and crawled off to the Doctors room. She stood at the side of the bed and looked up, It was going to be hard to climb but she as going to try. Poppy grabbed the edge of the bed and put one leg up, it seemed everything was going all right until she slipped, she fell onto her bottom and began to cry very loud. Jackie then came running in and picked her up, she fussed over her a lot then put her on the bed.

**:D**

"Go, go, go! Get out!"

Poppy suddenly woke up from her sleep to hear everyone screaming and strange music playing; tears began to form in her eyes because she was tired and now very grumpy.

"Poppy it's ok Mummy's here." Rose said in a panic, "Now I want you to help me wake Daddy up ok. Just do what I do." She said and began to shake him. Poppy watched then began to copy.

"Daddy." She called "Daddy! Daddy up!" Poppy called beating her tiny fits on his chest trying to get him to wake up. Suddenly the Christmas tree burst through the door, everyone screamed, and Poppy wailed and squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly she was lifted in the air then caught by something, she opened her eyes and there was her Daddy.

He put her on the bed and then put on his dressing gown; after he put it on, he lifted her back up. Poppy was giggling and clapping her hands at seeing the Doctor awake, she spread out her arms and latched them around his neck.

When they were outside Poppy became quite scared. However, she wasn't scared of the funny things in red that he made disappear, but of the expression on her the Doctor's face. She let go of his neck and whimpered, upon hearing this he looked down puffed out his checks, and crossed his eyes, and she laughed and put her arms back round his neck.

**:D**

After they came back in Rose changed Poppy's nappy and clothes then put her in the pram to have a rest. But she wouldn't sleep and keep whining for hours and was up until past midnight, then Rose moved in to the room next to the Doctor and she fell right asleep without any complaint.

The next morning she sleepily yawed and opened her eyes, her first sleep and she didn't wake up once. She looked up and saw Rose crying and Jackie hugging her, and then Poppy felt not only upset but also hungry, just as she was about to ask for something there was a loud noise and the windows broke causing her to start to cry.

**:D**

Poppy sat next to the Doctor in the TARDIS eating away at a banana, she decided she liked bananas and wanted to know when granny was coming back with some more.

"Mummy" she called looking up after finishing her banana. "Mummy" she called again but neither Rose nor Mickey where there. The TARDIS began to smoke tickling the back of her throat and made her cough.

"Daddy" she called shaking him, when he wouldn't wake up she stated to cry really loud, so loud that outside the TARDIS Rose would have ran back into the TARDIS if she wasn't stuck talking to the Sycorax leader.

"Hey Poppy what's wrong." said a voice behind her.

"Daddy!" She cried happily.

He grinned and lifted her up, "Come on lets go save the day." He said walking towards the door.

**:D**

"Well you can't go yet its still Christmas day." Jackie said loudly. "And its Poppy's first Christmas, and I haven't seen her walk yet."

The Doctor grinned and knelt a little way in front of Poppy, Rose let go of her hands and the Doctor held out his. And Poppy walked.

"Good girl." He said picking her up and spinning her around, "there she walked. Can we go now?"

"No!" Poppy cried. "Snow." She started wriggling and the Doctor put her down, she picked up and handful of snow and through it in the air, she giggled and for a moment everyone forgot it was ash, but the Doctor shock his head.

"Not snow, ash, ash from the big aliens we saw."

Poppy looked at him and dropped the 'snow' that was in her hand and clung on to his leg.

"Come on lets put her to bed, I bet she's tired." He said picking her up and walking up to the flat.

"So you're staying then?" Jackie asked.

"Only till Boxing Day." The Doctor called, Rose smiled and ran after him linking her arm in his and cooing over Poppy.

:D

There we go done re-done. Yay for me.

Please review, if you don't Poppy will cry. :'(

See you soon.

:D


	3. The Day Before The New Adventure

The Day before the New Adventure.

**:D**

It was January 2nd and The Doctor was very bored.

It was long since Boxing Day, which was when they had planned to leave; but everyday something new came up which meant they had to stay.

The day after Boxing Day Jackie had pleaded them to stay because she had told Bev all about Poppy and she was coming to see her. The next day Rose's friend, Shareen, came round. Then everyday after that a different friend or relative came over, only today there was no one. But before The Doctor had anytime to ask about setting off Jackie and Rose had gone. So The Doctor was left sitting on Rose's sofa watching Countdown and waiting until Poppy woke up from her nap.

After about 4 hours of waiting for Rose there was a huge bang from outside that woke up Poppy; who up until that point had been sleeping soundly. The Doctor walked into Rose's room where Poppy was lying in a travel cot Bev had given Jackie. He scooped her up and turned to see Rose; Jackie; and Mickey carrying lots of bags. He walked into the living room to see a variety of different baby clothes.

"Rose you saw the baby clothes that was in the TARDIS" he said groaning.

"Yeah but I didn't like them." Rose took Poppy from The Doctor and began to gently rock her from side to side "I hope you're good at decorating," she looked up at him and smiled.

"Why?" he asked looking suspiciously.

"I bought some wall paper and a new cot," she said still smiling.

"No!" protested the Doctor. "We already have some."

"I know but I didn't like them either" Rose said showing Poppy all the different dresses she had bought, "if you finish quick we could leave tomorrow. Unless you want to stay a bit more?"

He shock his quickly and rushed out the door.

:D

The Doctor stood back to admire his handy work. It had taken him the all of Yesterday and the morning of today to finish and finally he was done. He walked into the console room and dialled Rose's mobile number on the phone.

"Are you ready yet?" he asked as she answered the phone.

"Yeah just give me a few minutes to come down" she replied.

"Have you got anything to carry Poppy in?" He asked pressing a few of the console buttons.

"Yep I'll show you in a minute"

"Ok, see ya" he said putting down the receiver.

A few minutes later as he was starting the TARDIS he heard the door open and looked up, there he saw Rose shrugging off a rucksack and dropping another bag from her shoulders, he saw that Poppy was sat in a plain black baby sling that let Poppy look out at the world but left Rose free to use her hands.

The Doctor grinned when he saw and pulled a leaver; that sent them off into time and space.

:D


End file.
